Cycle of Life
"Cycle of Life" is the eighth episode of Battle for Dream Island. It was released on August 1, 2010. This episode had no Cake at Stake, and thus no elimination, being the only one to do so. Plot Before the intro Pen goes to the Announcer to tell him that he and his team finally solved the jigsaw puzzle, so his team is free from the room that they were trapped in last episode. Pencil and Match talk about their votes. Pencil says she never got a vote. Leafy, Teardrop, Rocky, and Snowball also have no votes. Match is confused as to why Snowball didn't have any votes. Match then remarks that she got a vote four episodes in a row and no one else had. Bubble wants to say her vote status but the Announcer lands on her and says artofliving123 voted him even though that vote shouldn't have been made. Pencil is angry that he killed Bubble. Picking the participants There is no Cake at Stake, so the scene goes straight to the contest. The contest is a relay race, and Firey steps on Coiny's foot immediately after the contest is announced. Golf Ball is complaining about something unfair, and it just happened to be that the Squashy Grapes had many more members than the Squishy Cherries, so they'll take much longer to run all the way around. So the Announcer decides to make 4 of the members on the Squishy Cherries go twice. However, Bubble disagrees with this as she predicts that her team will be tired by the second round. Announcer decides to make 4 members on the Squashy Grapes not participate, but Pen disagrees since the other team would be able to choose their best players while they can't. Announcer asks the Squishy Cherries for a suggestion of the rules. Bubble asks for five contestants from each team to compete, but the Squashy Grapes' runners would be chosen randomly, to which Announcer decides that it sounds fair. The Speaker gets a nine-slice wheel, with each contestant on the Squashy Grapes having their own slice. The five contestants on the slices that the needle lands on will participate in the race. During spinning, a commercial from Blocky's Funny Doings International pops up, where Blocky rigs the Ice Cube Recovery Center on top of a tree near a cliff, kills Ice Cube and watches Ice Cube repeatedly fall off the cliff and die. After the commercial ends, the wheel lands on Firey, much to Coiny's dismay. Snowball says Firey had to be a fast runner, which he proves. Ice Cube compliments Firey, to which he returns the favor. Coiny insults Firey, and he does the same. When the contestant wheel is spun again, Rocky barfs on the slice selected. Tennis Ball asks who is on the slice, but Snowball declines on scraping the vomit off. Golf Ball uses process of elimination to figure out that Ice Cube would be the next runner. Snowball complains about Ice Cube being weak and armless before the wheel is spun again. Firey spins the wheel and the barf lands on Firey, much to the delight of Coiny. Leafy is chosen as the third participant, and Golf Ball the fourth. Announcer reminds them that they have one spot left. Snowball spins the wheel and lands on Rocky, much to his dismay. Firey is happy that Coiny is not a participant, so Coiny responds with a slap. Contest Firey, Ice Cube, Leafy, Golf Ball, and Rocky participate for their team. The rest of the Squashy Grapes watch on. The contest comes with a catch: the contestant who is currently running must carry the contestant who runs the race after him/her. The last person in line doesn't carry anyone. The contestants run in these orders: Squishy Cherries: #Eraser #Pen #Pencil #Match #Bubble Squashy Grapes: #Firey #Ice Cube #Leafy #Golf Ball #Rocky When the race begins, Ice Cube melts after Firey got back with her, and Eraser got a good lead for the Cherries. Firey melted Ice Cube and Ice Cube was recovered while Pen & Pencil extended the lead. Because Ice Cube had no arms, Leafy had to sit on her, but Leafy flew off when Ice Cube got onto the tree. When Leafy went back on, Match and Pencil went. When it was Leafy's time to run the race, she discovered that Golf Ball is heavy. She walked slowly. Match held onto Bubble so hard, she popped, and the BRC (Bubble Recovery Center) was a few miles away. Bubble made it back and reminded Match not to hold onto her too hard. When Golf Ball carried Rocky, Rocky barfed on Golf Ball's eyes, causing her to run right into the tree, but they made it back anyway, and Rocky didn't run or walk so Golf Ball kicked him to the tree, and Bubble walked in that path, so she popped. Rocky was moving but walked very slowly. GB angrily and kicked him to the end. Leafy caught him and celebrated the Grapes victory with Firey. Snowball and Coiny then expressed their relief of winning. Eraser blamed Bubble for the Cherries losing once again. The prize the Squashy Grapes got was an eliminated player. Coiny asked if they get to choose which player, but they don't, and the voters do instead by voting. Stinger The ending section shows the Ice Cube recovery center on a tree while Ice Cube is being recreated, thrown off a cliff and killed repeatedly for a couple times because of Blocky's advertisement, while music plays for a very long time. Cast Re-joining lines Deaths #Bubble is popped by Announcer. #Ice Cube is melted by some fire in the middle of Blocky's prank. #Ice Cube falls off a cliff and shatters repeatedly in Blocky's Funny Doings International. Ice Cube dies at least 65 times. #Ice Cube is melted by Firey. #Bubble is popped by Match. #Bubble is popped by Rocky, kicked by Golf Ball. Trivia *This is the first time Flower does her "You better vote for me, or I will crush you!" animation. * There is a South Park reference mentioning the book Leopold "Butters" Stotch wrote called "The Poop That Took A Pee." *This is the last episode to use the older arms and legs. *This is the last episode to feature a new line for Ice Cube until Get in the Van. *When Pencil says "I was just JK kidding, Match." it actually means "I was just just kidding kidding Match." *This episode has the longest stinger in Season 1, with the length of 1 minute 58 seconds. * This is the second time Snowball screamed: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" ** The first time Snowball did it is in Power of Three. ** However, it was sped up this time. * The asset of Loser appeared again in this episode. * When annotations were discontinued on YouTube on January 15, 2019, this was the only BFDI episode with annotations left. Most of them are jokes about how voting for this episode has ended. Goofs *Firey does not have hands at 4:28 when laughing at Coiny that he didn't make the team. *Firey is not flaming at 1:54. *Firey is not flaming again in 3:37. *Bubble is armless at 1:16. *Bubble has no arms at 1'29. *Bubble has one arm at 1'26. *At 3:36, Firey has no arms. Category:Episodes Category:2010 episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Pre Merge Episodes Category:Non-elimination episodes